dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Galaxy: Human-Saiyan War Arc
This is the first Arc in the Dragon Ball Galaxy Fan-fiction series. These are only summary of the arc. Plot First Contact The year is Age 743. Two saiyan pods crash land in the middle of City T. This is mankind’s first contact with aliens. The two saiyans reveal themselves, they are Raditz and Kakarot. Within seconds, they lay waste to City T. Director Raily of the newly formed Earth Defense Fighters responds to the attack by sending the elite Star Team made up by four members at that time. The leader is Lieutenant Mercury and is 2nd Sargent Jac and two privates. The saiyans were spotted heading to City S. The Star team intercepts them and discover that saiyans are from Sadala and are warriors of the Imperium. The Star Team engage the two saiyans. The two privates were killed in the battle, but Mercury and Jac manages to defeat Radtiz and Kakarot. The two retreats from Earth, not before letting them know that six more saiyans are coming in one year and that they are twice as strong. During that period, the E.D.F prepares for the coming attack. The Star team recruits more members to the squad including Nicholson, Gabriel, Hannah, Jackson, and Diana. Mercury received help from Kami who sent him to King Kai to be trained. Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp. invents a Gravity room, but the it was only able to generate a 5x gravity field. The Star Team spend most of their time training and becoming incredibly strong. The Return In Age 744, The E.D.F. detects six saiyan pods entering orbit and impacting in a desert wastelands. On the King Kai’s planet, Mercury is notified that saiyans have come early and that the Star Team was dispatched. Mercury then makes his way back to, but has to go through snakeway. The 6 saiyans who were Bardock as the leader, Tora, Gine, Shugesh, Fasha, and Borgos. The Star Team under 2nd in command; Lieutenant Jac arrive to the wasteland. The saiyans were still stronger that the humans, but the plan was to draw out the conflict until Mercury arrives. Still seeing humans as weaklings, Shugesh decides to grow saibamen, Nicholson easily defeats all the saibamen. Then Shugesh decides to step in. Gabriel volunteers to fight the fat saiyan. Gabriel did his best against the saiyan, but was killed. The Star Team then advance on the saiyans, with Bardock standing by to watch. In the ensuing chaos, Hannah, Jackson, and Dianna were killed in action. Jac was able to injure Shugesh, but not enough to stop the saiyan. Nicholson was knocked out cold by Gine and Fasha, and Jac was severely wounded by Tora. Before the saiyans were about to finish them off, Captain Mercury arrives. He gives the two survivors a Senzu Vaccine and has them fall back to HQ, while he will finish the fight. Mercury reveals his true power and the Kaioken. He subdues, Tora, Shugesh, Gine, Borgos, and Fasha simultaneously, leaving Bardock. Seeing that his team was defeated, he makes a artificial moon and transforms into a Great Ape! Mercury’s max Kaioken at that time was 4x, but it was not enough against the Ape. Mercury was severely wound, but before her was crushed, The E.D.F sent in reinforcement lead by Lieutenant Kendra. A medic take Mercury and heals him with the senzu. Mercury figures out that the fake moon is the cause of the transformation, but the reinforcements had already destroyed it. Mercury has the reinforcement to distract the ape while her targets the tail. Mercury had to act fast for the reinforcements were being slaughtered. Kendra was able to bling the ape with a solar flare and Mercury, going to Kaioken 5x chops of the tail. Bardock reverts back to normal but is weaken. Mercury the orders to have the tails of the other saiyans cut off, to avoid this transformation. The E.D.F captures the saiyans and handcuffs them in Ki Dampeners. Mercury was semi-healed and boards the transport with the prisoners back to HQ. It was at this time that Bardock reveals to Mercury, that the Imperium was watching the battle via Scouters and that they are sending an Invasion force lead by a saiyan who dwarfs all of them combined and they will arrive in three years. Mercury notifies the World Council of the coming invasion. Almost immediately, the planet prepares for the coming Saiyan invasion. Capsule corp. was able to re-engineer saiyan technology and mas produce new and improve equipment. The E.D.F launch satellites in to space to set up a sensor net in the sol system and the neighboring Gliese system. They also set a interplanetary defense system at Pluto, Saturn, asteroid belt and Mars. New member of the Star team were recruit like Kendra, Harris and Dre'lon. Mercury showed them the kaioken technique and the train non-stop in the upgrade gravity room that was able go up to 50x. Meanwhile, somewhere in a unknown sector of space a giant egg shaped ship blast through space followed by thousands of saiyan pods. Onboard, General of the invasion Lee'sa is view the fight between the Star Team and Bardock’s forces. She was especially interested in Mercury for his high power level. She check to see if a saiyan baby was sent to Earth only to find out that a Kakarot was about to be sent, but was cancelled. This make her more interested. The Invasion In Age 747, The Gliese satellite detects the saiyan invasion. The invasion blew through the defensive system, but suffered heavy losses. The Ship landed in a coastal area in the southern hemisphere of Earth, with multiple pods land around the ship and some in neighboring cities. The battle for Earth has begun. The E.D.F engaged majority of the saiyan force, while armies of the different nation did their best to evacuate cities, towns and villages from the battle. One night on a full moon, the saiyan launched an attack on the densely populated city of New Fork City. 10 Great apes attacked the city. The E.D.F knew that if city falls, that would be a tactical advantage for the Saiyans. Fortunately, a contingency was made specifically for the great ape. The Star Team led the defense of the city, while the ground militia evacuated the populace. Have of New Fork City was destroyed, but the plan worked and they defense was successful. This battle greatly increase the morale to the point that a counterattack was launched by the E.D.F on the Saiyan ship. With their morale high, the attack was launch, but lacked in strategy. The counter attack was a disaster. The E.D.F lost 68% of their forces. The World Council began to consider the option of surrender, but an opportunity arose. Lee’sa, alone arrives at E.D.F headquarters. Raily was present and in a few minutes Mercury and the Star Team arrived. Lee’sa proposed a challenge that will decide the fate of the planet. She challenge two of the strongest humans (Mercury and Jac) to fight her on her ship. If the humans win by death or surrender, she will call off the invasion, but if the saiyans win by death or surrender. Earth is to be surrendered unconditionally. Raily was about to deny the offer, but is interrupted by Mercury who agrees. Lee’sa acknowledges and warns that they have to fight their way to her, and if they 1 week to decide or else she will destroy the planet. Raily reminds Mercury that the last time they attack it was disaster, but Mercury reminds Raily, that the E.D.F alone tried to attack, but when the whole global is joins in this final attack, there is a chance of victory. The World Council reluctantly agrees to the plan. The whole global gather every soldier, vehicle and ship. Dr. Briefs was able figure out how to manipulate Ki in machines and mass produce exosuit called the AAS-01 that can match the low class saiyans. The plan was that the joint forces will provide a distraction on the Saiyan forces occupying the beach. Soldiers in the AAS will engage the low class, while the E.D.F will engage the elite class. In the meantime, the Star Team will be in the experimental stealth Transport called the XZAR-1. They will fly in low orbit it and skydive in to the top opening of the ship and fight their way to Lee’sa. After a week, the operation began. The joint forces threw everything they had. Both sides were taking heavy losses. The Star Team was able to dive in to the ship and fight through waves of saiyans, both Low and elite classes to the target. Mercury and Jac enter into a large chamber that was the size of a stadium. They confront Lee’sa, who show them her true power. Mercury and Jac engaged Lee’sa at full power. The fight was long and difficult for the two humans. Lee’sa severely injures Jac, who was unable to continue, leaving Mercury against Lee’sa. Jac, however was not done, he learned how to use the Spirit bomb form King Kai, and charge his remaining ki. Mercury was able to get close enough to him to receive the power. Both Mercury and Lee’sa were getting tired especially Mercury with the Kaioken drain. Lee’sa began to admire the determination of the human during their fight. In the end, Mercury was able to fire his Kaioken infused Spirit bomb point blank at Lee’sa, causing a brilliant flash of light. She survived the blast, but was gravely wounded unable to move. They gave each other a last glance and acknowledge each as great fighters. Lee’sa calls the retreat, soon all Saiyans including the imprisoned saiyans of Bardock’s team were released. New of the Saiyans defeat by Humans spread like wild fire in the Galaxy. Species that were occupied by the Imperium were encourage and began to revolt against their captors. The World Council reforms into the United Earth Alliance and with new technology at their disposal, a whole fleet of starship is constructed. The U.E.A expanded its territory and began a liberation campaign. The first species to be liberated was Yardrat. Because of this, the Yardrats were grateful that they taught Mercury, the Instant Transmission. More and more planets were being liberated, and the Saiyan Imperium did not like what was going on, so they retaliate at Planet Shamosa. The battle ended in a stalemate, but began the Human-Saiyan War. Trouble on Namek In Age 748, the U.E.A and Imperium were equals in the war with both side suffering losses. King Kai communicates with Mercury and warns him of an alien named Frieza is looking for Dragon balls. He was attempting to make himself immortal, and that he was off to a planet called Namek. King Kai also warns him that Frieza is on a whole new level of power, more powerful than the saiyans. Mercury brings this information to the Alliance Council and they give him permission to go to Namek and prevent this from happening. Mercury takes the Star Team to Namek, while Jac stayed on Earth to train new recruits for the Star Team. Meanwhile somewhere in space three saiyan pods are making their way to Namek, They are Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles. Time passes and the Star Team arrive to Namek. Their first objective was to make first contact with the Namekians and warn them of the coming threat. They were too late, Frieza had arrived first with his army. The Star Team also detect three saiyan pods entering the green atmosphere. Nicholson, Harris, and Dre’lon go in spy on the saiyans, while Mercury and Kendra follow Frieza. Mercury and Kendra find Frieza taking a dragon ball from a village after killing the Namekians, save a older Namekian and two of his young sons. Frieza was about to order his men to eliminated them, but four warrior Namekians intervene. The strongest protected the older Namekian and his sons while the other 3 made quick work with the grunts. Frieza then has a one of his henchmen named Dodoria easily defeat the 3 warrior Namekians leaving one protect the others, just before Dodoria was about to strike, Kendra strikes, and Mercury gets the remaining four to follow him to safety, Kendra follows. Frieza sends Dodoria after them, but Kendra defeats Dodoria quickly. The saved namekians introduce themselves, the oldest was named Moori and his sons, Dende and Trom and the last one was Tuba. Mercury introduces himself and Kendra and informed them who they are and mission. With that Moori takes them to see Lord Guru. Meanwhile, the other three Star Team watch as the three saiyans attacked Frieza’s defeated an alien called Zarbon and stole all 7 Dragon Balls. Frieza then calls the Ginyu Force. Later, Mercury and Kendra arrive at the Guru and are greet by a namekain named Nail. He allows them to meet the Guru who unlocks both of their potential, making them trice as powerful than before. Kendra receives a call from Harris, who lets them know a situation has arisen Mercury, Kendra and Tuba go to join them, While Frieza is about to pay a visit with the Guru. The Ginyu force subdue the three saiyans and were about to take the dragon balls, but then the whole Star Team confronts them, but Tuba notices something wrong and turned back. Ginyu attempts to change bodies with Mercury when Guldo incapacitates him with his paralyzing beam, but Kendra intervenes, She manages to take out Guldo but switches with Ginyu when she pushes Mercury out the way. Mercury, unfamiliar with body change went to Ginyu, who he thought was Kendra to check on her, but is met with a uppercut that dazes him. Kendra, in Ginyu’s body tells the other Star Team that Ginyu is in her body. A brawl ensue, but the Star Team easily defeats Ginyu’s men. Ginyu was able to access the Kaioken and was giving Harris, Dre’lon and Nicholson a hard time, but he over used the Kaioken. When Mercury regained his composure, Ginyu tries again to take his body, but Kendra intercepts and regains her body. Mercury then eliminates Ginyu with a single punch. Meanwhile, Tuba arrives back at Guru’s place and found a hole was blasted in the building, he was glad to see that the Guru was ok, but Nail was gone. Tuba want to go help, but then was told that Frieza is way more powerful than he appears and that even the humans will not be able to stop him. So the Guru decides to fuse with Tuba make him more powerful. Tuba then set out to find Nail. Later, Mercury ordered Harris, Dre'lon, and Nicholson to take the Dragon balls back to the ship to be kept safe. They also notice that the three saiyans had gotten away, but they were watching them from a distance. It did not take long for Mercury to receive a message that Frieza is at their location. Mercury and Kendra blast off to them. Tuba found a near death Nail, who then fuses with Tuba as well. Tuba now felt that he is more than a match for Frieza. Meanwhile, the three Star Team members were fighting Frieza and was giving him a hard time, but Frieza turned into his second form. He injures Harris and subdues Dre'lon, but Mercury and Kendra arrive to the scene. Kendra takes her wounded teammates away, while Mercury faces Frieza. Frieza decides to transform into his 3rd form. Mercury uses Kaioken 10x and is equal to Frieza, but Mercury gets the better hand. That is when Frieza goes to his final form and completely wipes the floor with Mercury. When Frieza was about to finish off Mercury, Tuba save Mercury by strike the tyrant away from him. Tuba assures the human, that he will take care of the rest. Kendra grabs and pulls Mercury way from the battlefield. Dende was present and healed Harris, Dre'lon and Mercury. Later, Tuba somehow knows the Kaioken and goes 5x. Frieza goes 100% of his power, and a huge battle ensues. Mercury decides to use the Spirit Bomb, just in case Tuba fails, the rest of the Star Team agrees and give their power to Mercury to enlarge it, Mercury also gathers energy from surround planets. Frieza was getting furious, how can a slug be equal to him. He then forms a Death ball and throws at the planet hoping to destroy it, but Tuba with hesitating intercepts it and takes in the blast, rendering him severely injured and unconscious, but sparing the planet. Frieza then set his evil eyes on the Star Team and sees the spirit Bomb, The 4 members did their best to by Mercury time, but it was not enough. Mercury decides to do the unthinkable. He absorbs all the power of the spirit bomb, making him extremely powerful, but he could not hold the energy for long, with a single hit, her pours all the contained energy and completely obliterates Frieza. Mercury regains consciousness and is healed by Dende, so was tuba as well. Moori, now the new Guru thanks the humans for save their planet, he offers them a wish from the dragon balls, but the Star Team agrees to use it to help their planet heal. The Namekians agree to join the Alliance. Suddenly, the three saiyans appeared and request that they joined, they explain that the Imperium has been under the use of the Planet Trade Organization and that the way to show peace is to liberate the Imperium. The Star Team had no info on the organization, but there were survivors left on Frieza ship, who defect as well and gives them information on the P.T.O. With new Allies, The Star Team prepare to leave, Tuba decides to join them. They leave Namek, via Frieza ship and arrive to the closest U.E.A space outpost. Meanwhile on Sadala, Queen Hanasia receives a report that Frieza was eliminated by a Human name Mercury. The same human who defeated her strongest warrior; Lee'sa. Show of Peace On the Ice World of Arcos, King Cold is furious that his son Frieza was killed and not only that this United Earth Alliance is attack every outpost of the Organization. Standing on his right is Cooler, and on his left, Cappa. Cold orders Cappa to move the fleet to a sector of space to cut of the U.E.A advances. Cappa complies and exits the throne room. He goes to a secret compartment and communicates with the Rebels and tells them to contact the U.E.A and give them the information about the fleet movements and the location of Arcos. Later, the Star Team receives a urgent communique from headquarters and are order to join the Sierra, and Hyperion Fleets at set coordinates to Planet Arcos, and to meet with contact. The Star Team arrive to a huge space battle between the U.E.A and the P.T.O. They were able to find a open and land on the surface. They are greet by a female Arcosian who takes them through a secret passage to King Cold’s palace. There they are introduced to Cappa, who is a undercover operative for the rebellion. Cappa brings the Star Team to confront Cold and Cooler, resulting a brawl. Even Though Cold and Cooler were stronger than Frieza, Cappa train himself to be stronger. The Star Team was barely able to defeat Cooler, but Cappa and Cold’s fight was taken into space. Finally, Cappa eliminates Cold in front of the P.T.O fleet. They surrendered to the U.E.A, and marked the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization. Cappa, thanks Mercury and his team for the help and is impressed that humans are stronger than what they told. He too joins U.E.A, and an alliance was formed with Arcos. On Sadala, repots spread across the Imperium, that the Humans have freed the Imperium from Organization clutches. Many saiyans were grateful and some start to wonder if this war is necessary. However, Queen Hanasia only gloats by saying that the P.T.O never had them under their heel. She however was getting annoyed on her how Mercury lead the attack. Lee’sa on the other admire him for wanting to end a senseless war, she starts to doubt if Hanasia really wants to end the war. Suddenly, Hanasia sends a message to the U.E.A for a possible “Peace talks” and to have the Star Team as representatives. Meanwhile, the Star Team receives orders to go to Sadala and meet with Queen Hanasia of the Imperium. At first, they thought it might be a trap, but a opportunity to end the war was priority. They arrive to Sadala and are escorted to the throne room and meet Hanasia. Hanasia did not mention one word about peace, she only gloated about Saiyan superiority, and made threats to wipe mankind from the face of the galaxy. Mercury was furious. In the spur of the moment, He challenge the saiyan superiority to a 5v5 brawl. Five of Earth’s strongest against five of Sadala’s strongest. The Battleground will be at Parniss, uninhabited planet, where no life can be harmed, and the match will begin in one year. Hanasia agrees and says that if the Saiyans win, Earth will submit to the Imperium, and if Humans win, the war ends. The Star Team leaves and prepare for the challenge. Hanasia then looks at Lee’sa and tells her to show them her true power. Once again, the alliance council reluctantly agrees to the challenge, and the five selected fighters are; Mercury, Jac, Kendra, Nicholson, and Harris. The five endured through the most intense training they ever done. And Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles were their trainers. They experience how a Saiyans trains. The Challenge Age 749, one year has passed. The Star Team arrives early to Parniss and discover a colossal tree and seems to be sucking the planet dry. Before arriving, they discuss on how they can convince the galaxy that the War was senseless. Jac came with a idea to broadcast the fight through the galaxy with video drones. When they landed, they deployed the drones and explored their surroundings. Mercury then has a flashback when he was train under Vegeta. He tells him that Saiyans have a zenkai boost. Every time they near-death and full heal, they receive a huge power boost. It explains why Mercury could remember, they last time he saw Lee’sa on Sadala. Her power was massive, her power level was 10 million. The Star Team was nowhere near her power and the strongest saiyans. Even with their training it was not enough, Mercury’s level after the train was only 650,000. Mercury finds to seem to be a opening in the massive tree, he enters and found up to 10 fully grown looking fruits. He plucks one scans and show it was edible, He takes a bite and feels a surge of power. He checks the scanner and shows that his power jumped to 2.3 million. From one bite! He eats the whole fruit and it rose even higher. He calls the Star Team and has them eat the fruit and they too gain a massive power boost. A hour has passed and the saiyans arrived. The fives saiyans were; Lee’sa, Inya, Celar, Pinnu, and Potao. The Star Team was waiting and everyone except Mercury and Lee’sa engaged each other. Mercury and Lee’sa decide to fine a secluded area to fight. Lee’sa attempts to convince Mercury, that he is out of his league, nut Mercury was confident. The start fighting at low power to see how each other are. Then they increase in power, both of them were having fun. However, Mercury felt that Lee’sa was holding back, so he tells her to go full power and no holding back. Lee’sa question the human, but then acknowledges. She then transforms into a Super Saiyan. Mercury as never seen or hear of this, but he matches her power by going Kaioken 21x. Lee’sa then pleads with Mercury to give up, she knows the Kaioken is a strain on his body, but Mercury refuse and states that he will not allow a tyrant queen enslave and murder innocent lives for her own pleasure. Lee’sa in thought agreed with him. The fight continued and it was intense, prolonged. Mercury was getting tired due to the Kaioken and Lee’sa knew this. She wanted to end the war as well, so she starts to pull her punches. Mercury notice and then realizes that she is purposely pulling her punches, so to test her out, Mercury charges a ki wave at full power. Lee’sa gets the hint and follows suit. They both unleashed their waves as it clashes, Lee’sa was winning so Mercury infuses Kaioken and is wave consumes the super saiyan and impacts a mountain. Mercury whole body is in pain, but he manages to fly over to the unconscious Lee’sa. Seeing that Lee’sa as not only a powerful fight, but an honorable women for a saiyan, he starts to fall in love with her. He gives her the senzu vaccine and passes out next to her. The same resulted with the other fighters, they too allowed the humans to win, but I return they gave them the vaccine too. Lee’sa wakes up and see Mercury next to her unconscious. Seeing that Mercury was not only a strong willed fighter for a human, but also a kind man, she starts to fall in love with him. The other saiyans bring the other humans and discuss that Humans are equal to them and that the challenge is a stalemate, but more saiyans arrive and were attempting to kill of the humans. The five saiyans realize that Hanasia sent these saiyans, and that she was cheating. The eliminated the assassins, but one more saiyan appears. They thought was another assassin but it was not. The saiyan called himself Broly and that he was son of reformation leader Paragus. He explain that the reformation has been trying the end Hanasia's reign of terror since the Plorien incident. They broadcast what humans did for the saiyans and what saiyans did for the humans. The saiyan people had enough of Hanasia and agreed to dethrone her. And that at that moment Paragus has been made King and an immediate call for peace was given to the U.E.A. For now they need two representatives. Lee’sa points at Mercury and Jac. Out of nowhere Tuba and Cappa tell them that they will come as escorts. Broly agrees. The leave Parniss will the other saiyans take the remaining Star Team to the nearest U.E.A space outpost. Final Confrontation Mercury awakens on a alien table similar to the P.T.O, He thought he was prisoner of war, but is greet by Jac, who was dressed in saiyan armor with black full body spandex. He hands him same armor, but with a dark blue full body spandex. They join by Cappa, Tuba, Lee’sa and Broly after Jac explains what is going on. Then every sense a high power level heading to a old abandon Tuffle palace, which is where the conference was being held. It was Hanasia! Mercury instant transmission everyone between the tyrant. Mercury demands her surrender and tell he the war is over, Hanasia laugh at them. She then reveals herself to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Mercury and Jac uses their Max Kaioken, Lee’sa and Broly turn super Saiyan, and Cappa and Tuba go full power. The fight was one-sided, Hanasia was dominating everyone, but Mercury with everything he has, goes Kaioken 30x and was able to hurt the beast, Lee’sa saw everything. Mercury the unleashed his most powerful ki blast at Hanasia that the beam continued into space leaving a massive crater. Mercury sighs in relief, but is met with devastating strike from a furious Hanasia. She then throws an onslaught of punches at Mercury that shook the planet. Each punch added fuel to Lee’sa anger, but when Hanasia made the finish blow with a ki blast, Lee'sa could not sense Mercury anymore. She snaps and unleashed her unbridled rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. She wipes the Floor with Hanasia and in the end obliterated her. Sorrow filled Lee’sa heart, but a semi-healed Cappa informs her that Mercury is still alive and that Tuba, with his healing ability is keeping him stable. She reunited with a charred Mercury. Broly has Mercury put in a Healing tank, there Lee’sa stay next to him until he was completely healed. In the Meantime, the United Earth Alliance and Saiyan Imperium signed the Treaty of Parniss, ending the war and forge an alliance with a common goal to protect the galaxy from major threats. Mercury has heal, Lee’sa confesses her love to him, and return Mercury same. He ask her to marry him, and she agrees, after asking if that’s a food. History was made at the wedding that they are the first Human and Saiyan married couple. The bond between Earth and Sadala was strengthen. Epilogue For their honeymoon, Lee’sa brings Mercury into a Saiyan Bar, there Mercury reunites with his friends, Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles and rivals turned friends, Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, Raditz, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora. After eating a feast, Mercury and Lee’sa discuss about forming more speciel forces. For example, the Star Team is Humans. For saiyans, they will be called the Regiment, but for a multispecies special forces, the Z-Fighters. Everyone was in agreement, but a base of operation was yet to be decided. After some time pass, Lee’sa takes Mercury on a tour of Sadala, when Mercury spots a strange structure. They fly to it and discovers that it is an ancient building from Earth. They investigate then inside and found that it belonged to the Initiative, an ancient organization from Earth, 600 years ago. What was more shocking is that saiyans are genetically modified descendants of the colonist. Saiyans are Humans! It was later confirm that a Initiative structure was found on Earth deep with ice in the arctic region. Mercury and Lee'sa thought this would cause a controversy between Earth and Sadala, but in actually made the bond more stronger than ever. They ended that day by going home to Earth. The following morning, Mercury was cooking up a buffet of breakfast(mainly for his wife), when Lee'sa reveals that she is pregnant. The Arc ends with a huge grin from Mercury. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Arcs